The invention is in the fields of latches, and more particularly rotary latches.
There are many uses for latches, including on cabinets, boxes, vehicles, and tool chests, etc., with movable closures (e.g. lids and doors). One important application of latches has been in their use in pickup truck bed boxes, which are placed between the sidewalls of the pickup's bed adjacent to the cab. Locking bed boxes have been around for many years, and comprise a container with at least one cover. Locks are located either on the left and right side walls of the box (e.g. push button locks) or on the left and right front sides of the box (e.g. paddle handle locks), and these locks operate at least one and more often two latches that are mounted inside the box. Rotary latches provide excellent tamper resistance. In order to be able to open sets of existing rotary latches, linking structures and mechanism must be provided. Depending on the types of locks used with rotary latches, the rotary latches may need to be opened in various ways.
There accordingly remains a need for improved rotary latches that provide for maximum security yet have lower parts and assembly costs.